


Humba Wumba Farting

by AFartingPantsPoopingGirl



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Farting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2019-03-23 06:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13781361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl/pseuds/AFartingPantsPoopingGirl





	Humba Wumba Farting

Humba Wumba was farting in her tent, fanning the air as she was quite embarrassed from how bad it smelled. She was thankful that she was the only one present within her magical themed home, but she wasn't exactly a fan of stinking up the entire perimeter. It made manners worse as she wasn't in her traditional yellow dress, but rather wearing her fart filled tight yellow shorts with her red shirt, feeling them puff up from every blast of gas she passed.

"Humba had no idea big butt contained much stinky gas," Humba said to herself in third person, holding up her yellow shorts with her left hand while having her right hand fan the smelly air that was filled with flatulence.


End file.
